gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/Archive 10
Inactive Requests Closed as ''Successful' by Mantiix (talk) 16:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC)' Indep - Admin Hey there, I'm applying on an Admin now. I have made some more edits on pages, I have tried to maturise (I don't know the results though) and have reported a shameful vandal to admin, stopping another attack. (I hope it will give me more chances here) After writing this, vote away - Indep (talk) 15:45, November 3, 2016 (UTC) P.S.: The request was written on PC (proof). Said to avoid comments, that I only edit on Phone. Votes *'Yes ~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 05:24, November 4, 2016 (UTC)' *'Yes''' - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:01, November 4, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 15:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) *Yes- -- ((Xalbador)) 10:45, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Taskforce141yuri (talk) 13:00, November 5, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Ghostdog121212 8:55 November 7,2016 (UTC) *Yes - StRyK3rZzZ 17:40 November 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - JakVenomHD 01:24, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *The amount of work you've done at least on this request proves to me that you've matured enough. Make sure not to go all "noob" and start acting like a child on the chat. AwesomeBoy (contact) 05:24, November 4, 2016 (UTC) *Helping users, very active editing, reporting vandals and other things. Will do a good admin. Mantiix (talk) 15:39, November 4, 2016 (UTC) *Each time I looked upon the wiki, I saw a single person striving to fight with this isolation and it was TheIndependent40, even though he wasn't in a suitable state, I mean that of a regular person but that didn't daunt him, paving his way to the admin spot, good luck. To those objecting about ethics, then a person should be morally corrected in accordance to the morals and thus is not isolated from the society but is looked after and encouraged to do good.-- ((Xalbador)) 10:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) MHM '- '''Patroller ''Closed as '''Unsuccessful' by'' Mant (Contact) 8:14, September 10, 2016 (UTC) After chatting with another staff on chat the other day, I decided to attempt to make a comeback in staff. Since I became admin and since resigning due to a demotion request put up on me with a majority of yes votes, I've made about 4 pages, wrote threads explaining my view on certain things. An example of this would be that recent thread on the casino and racetrack. I published a myth hunting guide for GTA V, and plan on making a second one for another GTA. I have experience in staff, and I have editing skills, it takes time to show those on a tablet. I don't solve problems with massive bans. I've only banned two people, one of which was unblocked (you know who you are) and the other one I unblocked after having chat on another wiki. To avoid stirring up any pests, I'm not commenting nor talking to you about this RFP. MHM, September 8, 2016 Votes *'No' - Monk Talk 02:14, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'No ' - JakVenomHD (talk) 3:46, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - AwesomeBoy (contact) 08:22, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - AndreyFD (talk) 10:09, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Indep (talk) 14:16, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:43, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 14:50, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes ' - Boomer8 (Talk) 17:54, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Mant (Talk) 8:11, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I'm just saying from my experience that you should stay as a Patroller rather than an Admin cause giving you Admin would be too much of a overstatement in the near future, so it's best to stick with Patroller and learn acting like one first. AwesomeBoy (contact) 08:22, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *Definite "No". You have been also caught on harassment, but IDK if it is somehow related. BTW, how is the Casino thread even related to you being "good"? Also "editing skills" is wrong. Why? look at your latest contributions. Also you are getting edits by only commenting on threads. Also your "skills" are bad. -Indep (talk) 14:16, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *You have been proven to be a valuable editor so I see no reason for this request to go through. Boomer8 (Talk) 17:54, September 9, 2016 (UTC) **Agreed. AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) *I don't see you as patroller, not just because you harassed users, but your editing skills aren't the best, you can't even make a normal signature. Mant, 8:12, September 10, 2016. Gunshow20 - Demotion Closed as '''Successful' by'' Mantiix (Contact) 11:23, September 05, 2016 (UTC) He has been caught abusing his powers against Andrey. He got warned by me about this, but he deleted the thread with a reason "Autism". I have understood it as insult on me. He also spammed on chat after abusing powers, what got him kicked. Request is set up by Mant, Andrey and Indep. Vote away. Screenshot 2016-09-01-18-31-02.png File:Screenshot 2016-09-01-18-31-07.png Votes *'Yes' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 17:21, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - --AndreyFD (talk) 17:27, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mant (talk) 17:36, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (talk) 18:04, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:24, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 18:30, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *'No'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:56, September 2, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 18:31, September 2, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - JakVenomHD (talk) 05:37, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - The Godson wuz here (talk) 11:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Well, considering he is constantly pestering around, spamming chat, etc, I don't think its suitable for Patroller, let alone applying for Admin. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 17:21, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *No staff member should abuse their powers. For this reason, Indep, you should have been demoted a while ago for doing this and the very fact you've also just done this shows that you probably don't have the maturity to hold a staff position. That's something to think about. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:24, September 1, 2016 (UTC) **He also did this too, but was never spotted by a staff member.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:03, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ***Demotion request on MHM was not for the block for nothing. It was a favor to the community and whole GMW, because as TFG said, he doesn't know basics of editing -Indep (talk) 15:02, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ***Indep, you know you, Mantiix, and Andreyfd demoted him, and plan to turn on gun now. Honestly, I'm surprised your even a staff, due to your immaturity. KOO ****I'm suprised that you are even trying something, with this sockpuppet, MHM --AndreyFD (talk) 16:44, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ****AndreyFD,im not a sock, I just am saying what I think is true. User:King Of Odd *****Funny, Myth hunting master also signs his messages with simply "MHM", rather than a proper signature, similar to how you just sign messages "KOO", rather than a proper signature. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 16:53, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ****** He obviously is, look at this: http://prntscr.com/cddnk2 --AndreyFD (talk) 16:58, September 2, 2016 (UTC) *If is something he has done more than once, I would support this demotion request. However, this is his first time doing something like this so I think a demotion request is too much of a punishment. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:30, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *I can't see him getting demoted by a dumb request posted by dumb persons. Dear, B'crats you guys need to keep an eye on this wiki more often because firstly MHM was humiliated by them and now is Jim is on the edge of a demotion.--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:56, September 2, 2016 (UTC) **"Dumb persons" Grammar 10/10, you need to watch your language 007, we are "dumb persons" because You, MHM, and Gunshow got demoted.--AndreyFD (talk) 14:53, September 2, 2016 (UTC) **That's what you said, 007, was incivil. You should watch your language. Calling someone dumb just because of a request, doesn't make you smarter. Mant (talk) 15:15, September 2, 2016 (UTC) **Mantiix and andreyfd, I can say you to have no room to talk, because you two are just plotting revenge demote *ser, and boom, another drama cause by one or the other shithead. I'm not gonna even vote, y'all pay for this shit. ~ AwesomeBoy Closed as . MHM voluntarily left. ~ 'Gunshow' (T, ) MHM - Demotion I set it up not because he is my enemy, but for the reason, that he is worst user on GMW. He abused his powers against me for a thing, that anyone could do. You can block me or even report me to VSTF MHM for setting this request. Vote away - Indep (talk) 13:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mant (Talk) 13:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (talk) 13:57, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - --AndreyFD (talk) 16:12, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 16:27, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:40, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't understand why you're saying he should be demoted. If it's just something between you and him then you should settle it between yourselves, not with a community demotion request. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) **Alright, now I understand. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:40, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Honestly, I could write something large here, but the way he solves disputes (AKA mass deletions and banning) just makes me groan, and the fact that he considers Facebook messages an excuse to block is a great representation of his admin 'skills.' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 16:27, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Not only does he find the tiniest reason to block users, as Gun has said, but he also doesn't know the basics of coding, and can't create a page properly. He edits on a frikin tablet, doesn't have proper access to a computer, which is essential for Wikia, and is constantly closing threads on other people's walls without permission. I can't understand how he became Admin in the first place, he hasn't got Admin qualities, not fit for them anyway. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:40, August 31, 2016 (UTC) *Ferrari, Its not my fault I have to use a tablet. Gun, I don't solve problems with mass bans. Ali was right. Almost no one here cares for me. Say goodbye to me. MHM **Case in point. top kek. ~ Gunshow (T, ) 20:38, August 31, 2016 (UTC) August 2016 Admin Election Monk and Mant promoted. Closed by LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:48, August 25, 2016 (UTC) To view the result, please see GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion/August 2016 Administrator Election. TheIndependent40 - Demotion Closed as '''Unsuccessful' by'' Boomer8 (Contact) 20:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) was alerted of a message independent sent a user on Facebook. The user contacted me in chat and showed me three images, of independent making fun of me. I blocked him, and it was suggested i post a demotion request. With that said, vote away. MHM August 21, 2016 Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - User:OriginalSkin1969 (Talk) 22:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC *'No' - Monk Talk 23:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *'No' ~ Gunshow (T, ) 01:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No '- JakVenomHD (talk) 04:35, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *'No - '''Feniksxx *'No''' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Honestly, I've never thought that Indep has been fit for a staff position, and some of his actions during his time with rights have backed this up. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *I don't really see how this is makes it necessary for a demotion. I mean, it was a private conversation that wasn't even supposed to be seen by anybody. User:OriginalSkin1969 (Talk) 22:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Demotion's are performed when it involves racism, or the wiki is in danger. I don't see how this poses either. My decision is also based on two of my own wiki's chat guidelines. While Independent hasn't got the best of reputations, it certainly doesn't call for a demotion just because of what he said outside of the wiki. If it becomes a problem within the wiki, it wouldn't just be a demotion, it would be a block. The rules of the wiki apply to the wiki, and not Facebook. Monk Talk 23:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *As said by everyone else, it's a Facebook chat, and even worse, it's a Facebook chat with no context or even any proof that it's Indep at all. You can't just cherry pick 1 or 2 quotes from a convo and expect that to fly. And it's not like Facebook messages could be manipulated anyway... ~ Gunshow (T, ) 01:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Doesn't seem like a big deal. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Everyone has been either attacked or abused somehow online, but I think a demotion on this one isn't necessary, if this was done on the MW chat it would probably be a different story, if they continue to abuse or harass you, block them on Facebook and contact their help services, but I do know how you feel, ups for you to not contributing back. - JakVenomHD (talk) 04:38, August 22, 2016 (UTC) MythHunter 007 - Admin (Staff only) Yes, you read that right I am resigning. So, due to huge burden of studies and to avoid more trouble with my actions, I have decided to resign on my own, basically because I do not want to get demoted due to a chat war with a user. As many users have figured out, I was overreacting a lot on chat. With this message and hoping in that everyone can understand this, thank you and goodbye.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:09, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Comments * We may have not talked much, but it is sad to see you go. Good luck to you anyways. Also, if a DFP had been posted, I would have voted to give another chance, as we all get annoyed sometimes. MHM *You were a great user here and I wish you the best. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) = Gunshow20 - Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:10, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey all, I am Jim and I am running for the patroller position. It should be obvious by now that I am way overqualified for this position. I have than most of the current active staff, and I achieved this in a short amount of time. On this wiki in particular, I have a lot of history in staff experience as I served in the [http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Myths_Wiki:Staff?diff=prev&oldid=34802 prestigious Bureaucrat rank] for over one year, which I learned a lot about staffing and keeping a wiki active. Speaking of activity, I am active on this wiki every day, and when I am not editing, I am checking out Wiki Activity to see what's up on the wiki. In fact, I have reported about 3 or 4 vandals to the admins, which is the primary goal of the patrollers. I have exquisite grammar skills and can turn a minor myth into encyclopedic quality, as well as skills in Wiki and CSS coding. I believe I am professional enough to join the GTA Myths Wiki staff, and uphold it's reputation. --'Gunshow' (T, ) 05:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes - 'Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter' 05:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC)' *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 07:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - User:Myth hunting master July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 20:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:41, July 28, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:04, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Comments *Well, there's absolutely no crux in turning down this request, absolutely not. You've relatively worked hard for the wiki although it was certain at a stage that you won't get a shot but that didn't daunt your efforts which somehow describes your dedication towards the wiki, just like any old school veteran. One should ponder over future circumstances since GTA VI is probably in a very uncertain oblivion, hopefully, with your addition, we'll never stop and will surely hold this wiki upto the adequate standard and regularly updated. I mean, there was a vision that all of us, all retro members would once again work and somehow, we are back again, I think time is grateful to us but who knows what will strike soon, so we must be prepared as an invincible wall. A dignified friend but above all, loyal to the wiki. There's a long long way from now, for all of us, this might be a start of a journey and a new era. I hold the view, that you deserve even better and good luck to you, Jim. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 05:08, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *I am skeptical of reintroducing you back into the staff, as you have proved that you can be toxic at times. But I do believe that you genuinely care about the wiki; and you have put in a lot of effort and time into improving it. So I'm open to the idea of promoting you to patroller. Let's see what happens. Boomer8 (Contact) 07:50, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *You are sufficient for the patroller position, no doubt. - Mantiix July 27, 2016 (UTC) *As with Boomer, I think you've proved your capable. Please don't f*ck it up though - seriously. You've proven you can be a danger, but I really think you've made up for it, your recent contributions have been excellent and in general, you have been really helpful. You're a great guy once you get talking :) Monk Talk 20:17, July 27, 2016 (UTC) *I think Jim would make a good Patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:41, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Mantiix - Patroller Closed as '''Successful' by'' LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:17, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I'm Mantiix and you all already know me. I was a staff member before and was demoted for right reasons. After that I changed from a immature to mature user. I edited a lot on this wiki and I'm nominated for the user of the month, my edits showed how I care for the wiki and that I'm always for the wiki with or without additional rights. I have 3000+ general edits and 1100+ article edits. I cleaned label categories, added a bunch of infoboxes, map locations, photos, fixed grammar mistakes and created new articles. I think I'm ready for this position, thank you. - Mantiix 15:51, 24 July, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - TheIndependent40 (talk) 15:02, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 15:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - User:Myth hunting master July 24, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - ''The Gangster'' 10:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Monk Talk 15:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 21:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes - Hank ' Comments *Can't think of any reason to say no. --'Gunshow' (T, ) 15:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *I think you've done enough to earn another shot at it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) *You really matured lately. And put a lot of effort in on the wiki. A yes from me. Monk Talk 15:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Monkeypolice188 - Patroller Closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 02:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Monk, you've probably heard of me by now. I'm pretty active here, and always check recent discoveries (but only really comment on ones I'm interested in), though I'm not that well known for myth hunting. I am mostly known for my community-based input here, as well as my massive Infobox revamp a few months back, which revamped the style of infoboxes and the consequent consistency of such. I am applying after being recommended (and subsequently backed up by the opinions of others to this suggestion), and hope to bring a good community-based system to this wiki and maintain peace and the ability to continue myth hunters for others without having drama as a distraction here. Please go ahead and place your votes. I'm open to criticism (lightly, jeez), and I don't mind what your vote is. Monk Talk 16:51, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' ---''Andrey'' 17:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - User:Myth hunting master July 8, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:37, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'- -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't care about what happened with Matt, you didn't know that he was bad. You're perfect for a Patroller. --''Andrey'' 17:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) *I think you are a very good user and well qualified for a staff position. Boomer8 (Contact) 02:18, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *You are already experienced in holding a staff position, so you should do well. User:Myth hunting master July 8, 2016 (UTC) *Definitely patroller worthy. You manage well on other wikis. Edit count isn't everything, it doesn't always need to be; things make up for that. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *You're definitely qualified for the position. You're also the first person I've seen to put the "Votes" and "Comments" headings the correct size. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:51, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Monk is a very good solid user. He would be a great Patroller and reliable staffer for the community. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Indep - Patroller Closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 02:40, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I want to apply for patroller, because not of meeting for requirements, but to make this Wikia better! My goal is to make this wiki the best! Votes *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth hunting master July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - One True Slash *'No' - Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix - 9:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Hank *'Yes'- -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You are vey active here and meet all the patroller requirements, so I think you would make a fine patroller. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:41, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *You deserve it, mate. You meet all the requirements and you are a great guy.-One True Slash *I am confused what he is going for, is he going for patroller or Discussion Moderator??-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) **Discussion Moderator isn't a position. It is included with patroller promotion. Boomer8 (Contact) 20:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) *Considering you can barely even use a signature on this wiki, only ever comment on pages rather than edit, and do things like this (it was once a page), I really don't think you're worthy of being staff here. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 06:33, July 9, 2016 (UTC) **A random joke article he made on a wiki that is compeltely unrelated wiki a while ago is hardly a reason why someone is not be a good staff member, but whatever floats your boat. --Gunshow (T, ) ***Not sure what "compeltely" means, but I think it shows that he's immature, maybe too much for the position. I haven't decided yet. Monk Talk 12:10, July 9, 2016 (UTC) *A good user who is regularly active. Would make a fine Patroller. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Matthew 103 Demotion Closed as Successful by [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Matthew is a former admin, demoted for inactivity. His last activity was on March 28. I think it's time to demote him his staff position. What do y'all think. User:Myth hunting master July 5, 2016 (UTC) Votes * Demote him - Indep 22:41 GMT+1 05.07.2016 *'Yes' - --''SMG'' 20:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes '~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'No' - Hank 7:00, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes'-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:12, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix July 10:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Comments *I don't think there is any need to demote a user who had just recently been placed in the inactive staff last month. I'd prefer to give him a little more time to decide if he wants to continue his job here, considering the amount of edits he has put in here. Boomer8 (Contact) 01:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *We've given him enough time to get online. Sources show he has been online on Facebook a few days ago, proving that he is just neglecting his position here. Bcrats have kept him in the staff roster since ages and this time he won't get away for sure. AwesomeBoy (contact) 03:18, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *No country for old man.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. He is inactive for a long time. I don't think that he cares for this wiki anymore. - Mantiix July 6, 10:21, 2016 (UTC) *He's been gone for a while now and even when he is here he doesn't do much. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC)